


Suddenly

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, Fanart, Feelings, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Perciver - Freeform, Rain, Realization, Slash, Summer, downpours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: One hot summer day, Percy and Oliver are taking a walk when they get caught in an unexpected torrential downpour. Completely soaked, it's only when they both look at each other that they acknowledge a sudden realisation (and actually do something about it for once).
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maurauve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/gifts).



> For HP Drizzle 2020, prompt #10: Unexpected torrential downpours
> 
> This was a prompt that I had to snatch the moment an idea popped in my head. Rain seems to be the perfect thing that brings out all the feels from people, so I kind of ran with that. It ended up being a fun process drawing this out and figuring out how to create a massive downpour (because anything rain or water-related is really difficult to portray!). I hope I succeeded. :)
> 
> Lyrics are from Lindsey Stirling's song "Love's Just a Feeling." Thanks for submitting this prompt, Maurauve! Cheers, and enjoy!


End file.
